Trust Me
by cm757
Summary: Kono faces someone of her past and reacts badly. It's up to steve and danny to find out the cause and put the bastard behind bars. Steve and Kono developing relashionship. rated M for rape, but nothing specific so I won't change raiting...please review!
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So I've started this story that has been on my head for a while and I had to get it out. So basically this is about one very bad guy buried in Kono's past that makes reappearance as a suspect of conducting a drug operation. Steve and Danny have no idea why this guy brings up such a reaction in Kono but once Steve finds out… well, we'll just say his SEAL instincts kick in. I don't know exactly where this story is headed for now or if it'll be a case fic or if the case is just a background, but I'll figure it out as I go. Hope you guys like it and please review!

**Chapter 1- What did he do to you?**

It was just another day at the five-0 headquarters. The sun was shining through the windows and Danny and Kono sat at their desks focusing on overdue paperwork. It had been a relatively calm week and they were all dying to get a new case to work on. In the mean while they just reviewed old case files and made teasing small talk.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Chin?" Kono asked. Normally he was the first one to be there.

"Uh yeah, he called and said he was gonna be a little late. Should be here soon though."

Kono just nodded. It wasn't unusual for her cousin to not tell them where he was going when he disappeared. He would be there shortly.

"Uhhh, I swear if I write one more word in this report I will kill someone!" Danny moaned exhausted.

"I hear you brah!" Kono replied. She was getting tired of filling the reports too. She would do anything to have something to work on by now.

Luckily their salvation was about to cross through the doors. Or Kono's nightmare…

"Hey guys, we got a case!" Commander Steve Mcgarrett said as he passed the doors to the computer room.

"Finally!" two voices chorused in unison and they all headed to the computer room to look at the case.

"Chin will be right here." Kono said to Steve.

"Okay then, we'll get started. The governor called and said there was a major drug operation going on in Honolulu and that we will be responsible to stop it without raising too much problems. The governor wants to keep it quiet." Steve said as he uploaded photos on the big screen table.

"Ok. Who is running the operation then?" Danny asked.

"Well, according to this, we have three suspects…" Kono said as she read the case file. "Diego Camaradas, two assaults charges and did 6 months for possession of drugs, John Gilbert, did 18 months for attempt of robbery and Christopher Daniels, caught with unauthorized weapons and did 2 years in jail."

"Ok then, let's start with the phone records. Kono, pull the records of all of these men and check if they had any contact between them or if they ever met." Steve said still observing the photos of the three men. As he didn't hear a response from Kono, he turned around and looked at her.

"Kono, are you okay?" Steve asked, worried. She stood paralyzed with a pure face of horror looking at the screen with the photos. Steve followed her eye line and figured she was looking at the photo of Christopher Daniels.

"Kono, what's the matter?" Danny asked also aware of her face of horror looking at the photo of Christopher.

"Do you know him?" Steve asked. What was going on here?

Kono didn't move an inch, still paralyzed with her eyes locked on the photo. Her mouth hung slightly open in shock and she just couldn't bring herself to say a word. Too many gruesome memories at once. She couldn't believe she was facing him again, even though it was only on a screen. The memory was a little shaken, but it was definitely him. A wave of fear ran through her and she found herself taking a step back, and then two, and then three.

"Honey what is it?" Danny asked. He was getting really worried at this point. No one ever caused a reaction like this to their rookie. He chanced a glanced at Steve and saw the same concern there.

"No, no no no…" Kono found herself murmuring as she kept moving backwards, away from the table.

"Kono who is he?" By know Steve was ready to shout in frustration. Who the hell was he and why was she reacting like this? He then realized the trembling of her lip and the glistening of her eyes. She was trying to hold back tears.

As if on cue Chin arrived at that moment.

"Hey guys, we already got a case or…" Chin didn't finish is sentence as he saw the tensed atmosphere in the room. "Guys what's going on?" Chin asked.

He looked at Steve and Danny who were with their gaze focused on Kono. Chin looked at her and followed her eye line and he too was taken aback from the photo.

"Oh no." Was all Chin said.

"Ok, can somebody tell me what is going on here?" Danny asked. This was really getting bad.

Chin turned to look at his cousin just at the same time she turned to look at him. She finally found her voice.

"Don't you dare Chin!" Kono stated forcefully.

"Cousin…" Chin pleaded.

"Chin don't you dare!" Kono screamed while advancing at him. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks but before she could get to her cousin Danny grabbed her from behind.

"Kono, stop, stop! Tell me what's happening!" Danny asked her while trying to keep her back. She was able to get free though and started running towards the exit. Chin could see Steve starting to run after her but he stopped him by putting his arm in front of him.

"No, don't Steve. I'll go with her." Chin said and started walking rapidly towards the exit.

"Who the hell is he?" Steve and Danny asked at the same time.

"Do a more thorough back ground check on him. There should be a repost filed against him." Chin said while continuing his path.

"What kind of report against him?" Steve asked, desperate.

Chin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the two very concerned men standing in the room. He took one long breath before he spoke.

"Raping a 17 year old girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Me part 2

**Authors note:** Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews but I still feel like there aren't many reviewers, so if you want the next chapter I will have to have at least 5 reviews. But even if I get them please continue reviewing please! When I read them I feel like a little kid in Christmas! Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2- Are you ok?**

Silence filled the room, pure and utter silence. The only sound heard was the light buzzing of the computers behind them. Steve and Danny remained with their gaze locked on the spot where Chin had stood a few moments earlier. The words had somehow not sunk in yet. Or maybe they had but it was too hard to accept them. So they stood, not moving, not even a little twitch, hoping that this delayed the reality of what had just been said in that small room. Because what Chin had implied could not be true. It simply could not have happened. The two of them where having this exact same thought. It just couldn't be right. No one could have… _hurt her_… like that. Questions were flooding their brains and none of them seemed to know how to react. Or even _want _to react.

"We did not just hear that." Danny stated with disbelieving in his voice.

Steve didn't bother to reply. He knew he wasn't meant to, so he decided it was time to actually act on it. He walked back towards the table and started the back ground check that he hoped with all his heart gave him a different answer than the one that his brain already knew was right. Danny, seeming to understand what he was doing, walked back to the table and stood behind Steve watching over his shoulder. When he pulled up a photo of a paper file they both turned their heads to the big screen and analyzed it in a few seconds. They let their faces drop as they read the paper and truth finally sank in.

_Anonymous rape charge_

_17 year old girl_

_Cold case_

Chin got off the stairs quickly and didn't think twice before going in the parking lot. The minute he got there he heard a door being shut with forcefulness and Kono entering her jeep. He quickened his pace, afraid that she would drive off, but he had the slightest suspicious that in her condition she wouldn't be able to. He slowed down his pace as he got closer to the jeep and stopped when he could already reach the door. He took a moment to examine her face. The tears flung freely down her cheeks and her eyes were by now red from what he supposed to be a few minutes of crying and anger boiling up. He tentatively reached his hand and opened the door, and since she didn't make any attempt to stop him, he got in and closed the door behind him. A million thoughts were approaching him now. _I have got to make this right. How are the guys doing? Why did __**he**__ have to come back? Why does she have to go through this again? I have got to help her somehow._

He slowly put his hand in hers, resting between the two seats, intertwining their fingers. It was his type of quiet support and he knew she appreciated it. But he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Coz… are you okay?" Chin asked quietly.

Kono turned her head and looked at him through tear filled eyes and gave him the most heart breaking look.

"Why did he have to come back?" Kono asked on the verge of another break down.

Chin reached across the seat and gave her a tight hug while she grabbed his shirt and started crying full force again. He figured that right now she didn't care about putting on her tough as nails character, and he understood, at least as best he could. So he just hold her as tight as he could and whispered to her.

"Shhh… coz, it' gonna be ok, I'm here, I'll always be here, I'll help you through this. Don't worry, you're safe with us." Chin continued to whisper as her sobs subsided but she still clung to his shirt desperately.

"I don't think I can go through this again coz…" Kono whispered almost imperceptibly.

Chin pulled back so he could look in her eyes.

"Hey, now you listen to me okay? We are gonna be here for you every step of the way, we'll support you and we'll never leave you okay?"

Kono furrowed her brow at the _**we**_ part. _Oh My God! No, no, no, no!_

At that moment they heard the parking lot door being shut with a loud thud and they both turned to look at Steve Mcgarrett standing in the middle of the lot, watching them.

Kono looked terrified back at her cousin who was still with his gaze focused on their boss. Sensing her staring at him he turned only to hear her very week voice whisper fearfully to him.

"They know, don't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

Trust Me part 3

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So I've had this written for a while but I wanted to hold on a little bit so I could hear your opinions on the story. So far so good! So I hope you like this next chapter. Also I've had a complaint or two about the chapters being so short but since their usually different scenarios I intend to separate them in chapters. You can kick my ass if you would like! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3- It doesn't mean anything!**

"_They know, don't they?"_

Chin froze as he heard the question leaving Kono's mouth. He hadn't exactly told them, but yeah, judging from the look on Steve's face… they knew.

Kono saw Chin gulp thickly and that gave her all the answers she needed. She hung her head and pulled away from Chin. He tried to reach for her again, but she pushed him away.

"I cannot believe you Chin!" she stated angrily.

"Kono I didn't-"

"Don't! Don't you lie to me!" she said, anger boiling under the surface.

"Kono I didn't tell them anything!"

"Then how does he know?"

"Previous charges, back ground check." A calm voice came from behind Chin. They lifted their heads to see Steve approaching them. He stopped at the passenger door and looked at Chin.

"Can I talk to her, please?" he asked.

Chin chanced a glance at Kono and then back at Steve and replied.

"Yeah." He said simply as he climbed out of the jeep. He walked towards the entry again and started up the stairs without looking back.

Steve entered the jeep and sat on the passenger seat, looking back at Kono. He noticed that she was avoiding his gaze and he waited a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"You could have told me, you know?"

Kono chuckled dryly.

"Half my family doesn't know about it and you were expecting me to have told you?" she asked, picking at her finger nails.

"You're telling me I'm not family?"

_Actually it would be kind of weird to be attracted to a member of my family._ She though. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah, you're my family. Doesn't mean I want to talk about it over drinks." She said with a bittersweet humor.

"Hey, don't do that." Steve said with a harsh tone.

"Do what?" she asked, still focusing on the _very_ interesting sidewalk.

Steve huffed at that.

"That dry humor you do when you are trying to get away from a bad situation. You're closing off. Don't do that with me, please."

_Damb, so much for keeping cover._ She thought.

Kono pursed her lips together trying to prevent a new round of tears from getting free.

"So I'm gonna ask again. Why'd you never told me?" Steve asked one more time.

"It's not a part of my past I want to remember okay?"

"And…"

_Can somebody just tell me, why does he have to read me like that?_

"And… I thought you would… see me differently." Kono admitted with a shaky voice.

That hit Steve like a ton of bricks. Why would she think that? He will always admire her and… love her no matter what. Of course she didn't know the loving part… yet.´

"Hey, look at me." Steve pleaded her.

As she still didn't move he put his hand up on her chin and lifted her head until her eyes met his.

"I will **never** think less of you for what happened to you. It doesn't mean anything. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it, anything to stop it from happening. It wasn't your fault. Understand that, please. None of us sees you differently. We all love you very much Kono. Never forget that.

Kono could feel the tears start to break free and next thing she knew Steve had draped his arms around her waist and rested her head on his chest so she could cry there. She lifted her arms and encircled them around his waist and held on as the tears kept breaking free. She noticed that Steve had his hand on her lower back and was drawing slow circles to calm her. She actually felt better with that small movement. A few minutes later the sobs subsided and she stopped crying, looking up to see Steve who was looking back at her.

"We'll go through this together, ok?" Steve asked her, locking his gaze with hers.

She could only nod. God, she so wanted to kiss him right now. She didn't know if it was from the comfort he was providing, or the pent up feelings, but the look he was giving her made her melt. But no, now was not the time. Now she was going to go in there and find that son of a bitch. With his help. No, the teams help. Right.

They got off the jeep and walked back towards the entry, both aware that their relationship had shifted a bit, not that they minded, at all.

**Authors note:** Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Me part 4

**Authors note:** I apologize for the delay but I have recently started working on another story "You don't remember?" Please check it out. Happy reading and as always, please review!

**Chapter 4- Remembering**

Once they got upstairs, Danny was the first one to immediately run towards Kono, stopping in front of her and locking eyes with Steve. He only nodded and started walking to the table to meet with Chin who was already pulling the phone records of the three suspects. He could see the overwhelming concern on Chin's eyes. He padded him on the back, it was just a simple gesture, but Chin knew it was his way of saying she would be okay. He looked at Steve and send him a small smile as if he was thanking him for comforting his cousin.

Danny placed his arms on Kono's shoulders and searched her eyes so he could make sure she was okay, at least for now.

"Are you okay honey?" Danny asked.

Kono looked up at his worry filled eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm better now. I'm sorry for, not explaining it to you guys when I saw his photo but I just…"

"Hey, it's ok, I completely understand." Danny assured her. "Come here." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She encircled her arms around his waist as she did with Steve but this time the embrace was broken off sooner.

"We gotta get to work brah!" Kono said as she started making her way to the table too. Only that earned her a look from Steve. She knew he was right, she was closing off again, but this was not a time to have your head filled with worries. This was time to catch the son of a bitch.

She approach Chin and a look was exchanged between them, Kono was stating that she'd be fine and Chin that he was sorry he had to tell them. They smiled at each other before Kono asked.

"So, what do we got?"

"Well, from the phone records it seems that Christopher here has been in contact with a major drug dealer named Carlos Medira, and apparently HPD got an anonymous tip yesterday saying that there was going to be a shipment coming over tomorrow afternoon and the drug was gonna be delivered at an abandoned warehouse near Ala Wai Canal. I've already send the coordinates to all your phones." Chin explained.

"So, we're gonna bust them in the act?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Chin and Steve replied.

"Okay, then, we'll go home for the day, everybody get some rest and we'll reunite tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock to come up with a plan. Any questions?" Steve asked.

They all shook their heads and dispersed to their offices. After packing up, Steve walked the few steps towards Kono's office and knocked lightly on the door. He heard a quiet "come in" from Kono and he entered, shutting the door behind him and taking a sit in the visitor's chair.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Steve said while looking at her.

Kono looked him in the eyes and gave him a visibly forced smile before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks. And thanks for what you did in the parking lot, it meant a lot to me. Thank you." Kono said truthfully.

"Don't mention it."Steve replied. "Look, Kono, I get it if you want to pull back from this investigation…"

"No. I want to find him and I want to put him behind bars. I don't need to be treated like I'm a little kid you know?" Kono snapped. She immediately felt bad about it though as she saw the look that crossed Steve's eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to say that. It's just… stressful, you know?"

Steve smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. Look, if you ever need to talk my door is always open, ok?" he asked.

Kono smiled back at him.

"I know. Thank you again."

Steve got up then and headed for the door.

_Kono was just walking back to her parents' house. She had spent the morning surfing, and in the afternoon she had met with a few friends at the beach and they had stayed 'till late talking and laughing and sharing surf techniques. She had always loved spending time like this with her friends. It was almost eight now and although her parents always taught her to not walk home when it was already night, she figured one night couldn't hurt. No one would have to hear about it anyway._

_She walked across Kapahulu Avenue and found a shortcut she used to go through when she was a little kid. She turned right at the end of the street and went into the dark alley, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable._

_She kept walking until she reached the end of the alley, but was surprised once she saw that the passageway had been closed with cement. She huffed slightly and started to turn back when she saw a figure not ten feet away from her._

"_Can I help you?" she asked to the man._

_It all happened so fast. She didn't even see it coming. She only remembered seeing the man walk the ten feet distance between them and coming to a stop in front of her._

"_I'm sorry but who are you?"_

_The man didn't answer. He lifted his left hand and slapped her hard across the face. She didn't have time to defend herself as she stumbled backwards and the next thing she knew the man had her pinned below him and was starting to wrap her fists with tape. She tried her best to fight but the man had three time her weight and was taller than her, there for she couldn't free herself from him. He had his torso pressed against her so she couldn't get away. She remembered that she screamed and screamed and screamed but at that time at night no one went through those streets. She could feel the tears start to spread down her face and she vaguely recalled him silencing her with a piece of fabric stuffed in her mouth._

_She knew what was about to come, but she just kept fighting. As soon as he moved his knee she released her leg from under him and kicked him in the crotch. She heard him groan out of pain and she knew he was going to hit her again. His fist collided with her stomach and she screamed a muffled scream. And then she heard it, that awful sound that still wouldn't leave her mind. He unzipped his pants and lifted her dress until it reached her waist. She tried to think of any place to be but there. She remembered the excruciating pains that came next and by now her tear filled eyes were shut closed. She couldn't bear to see the satisfied look on his face. It was disgusting._

_It was over in a few minutes. She listened as he closed himself up again and released her wrists. He knew very well that she didn't have the strength to fight right now so he leaned close before he left and whispered in her ear._

"_You are gonna make some guy very happy someday."_

She woke up in sweat, dripping down her face and neck. She could see that she was at home and probably fell asleep on the couch. She was exhausted. It had been years since her last nightmare and she was still scared to death when she woke up from them. She almost screamed when a loud pounding came from her apartment door.

She picked up her gun on the coffee table and walked slowly across her small living room towards the door. Her legs were shaking and she thought she was gonna fall at any second. She approached the door when another loud pounding was heard. She fearfully peered through the peep hole to see Steve standing on the other side of the door. She released a heavy breath and put the gun down on the table next to the door. She opened it to find Steve standing in the hallway.

"Kono…" Steve started but trailed off as he took in her appearance. She was as pale as a ghost, her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her forehead was dripping sweat. He could also see she was close to tears.

"Kono!" Steve exclaimed as he got to her. "Kono what the hell happened to you?"

Kono looked at Steve with a weak look and answered in a shattered voice.

"The nightmares came back Steve… he is haunting me again."


	5. Chapter 5

Trust Me part 5

Hi I just want to thank you guys who reviewed and alerted this story and etc. I really hope you like this chapter and please review! Please, I am always so happy when I wake up to the morning alert emails! Anyway, this chapter is a little short because I just wanted to make the piece during the night separate from the others. There might be a romantic Steve and Kono scene in the next chapter, still deciding on that. So, please review!

**Chapter 5- He can't hurt you anymore.**

"_The nightmares came back Steve… he is haunting me again."_

After she finished her sentence her legs finally gave in and the only reason she didn't hit the ground was because Steve was immediately next to her, picking her up and carrying her over to the couch. She was clinging desperately to his shoulders while sobbing uncontrollably, tears freely running down her cheeks staining his shirt, but that seemed to be the last thing on his mind at the moment. He rapidly walked across her living room and sat carefully on the couch, still holding Kono close to him while the crying hadn't subsided.

She was sitting on his lap and had her arms draped over his shoulders with her head resting on the middle of his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and whispered slightly to her.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. You can talk to me… he can't hurt you anymore. Shhhh… relax." Steve said soothingly.

Kono just tightened her arms around Steve's shoulders, not that Steve minded really, and cried for another 10 minutes, sobbing violently, before she started calming down and her breathing wasn't so raged anymore. Steve looked down at her with her hair splattered across her face and her cheeks stained with tears. She would look like a disaster to anyone else, but to him she was always beautiful. Even in her weakest moments. He noticed then that her eyelids were closed and her breathing was completely even, and he knew that she had cried herself to sleep. He tried to move over so he could lay her on the couch but as he tried to do so she grabbed him tighter, keeping him from lifting himself up.

He relaxed against the back of the couch and tightened the grip on her waist, draping his arms across her protectively. He closed his eyes and sighed. He fell asleep at the sound of her breathing.

Kono woke up in the middle of the night in a strange position. She could feel something, or someone, beneath her and her head rested on something plain and hard. She lifted her head slowly and was surprised to see the face of the oh-so-handsome navy seal she kind of… loved. She smiled and tried to move but then she felt his arms tightening around her waist. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach at his protectiveness, followed by a reminder of the reason he needed to be protective.

She shuddered as she remembered the past night's events and Steve started to stir. When it stopped Kono moved his arm ever so slightly and got out of his lap. She gave a silent laugh as she looked down at him. He looked so calm in his sleep. Like all the problems in the world could just disappear for a few hours. She smiled softly and decided that she shouldn't wake him. She would let him stay the night and she would sleep in the bed. She moved him carefully so he was lying down on the couch. She saw him curling into the couch and relax. She took a blanket from the closet and spread it on top of him. She smiled sweetly at him one more time before walking over to her bedroom.

She could only fall asleep an hour from there though because her mind was filled with the last day's events. She was touched by how much support he had showed her. He had really been her friend. Friend. Exactly. He was her friend and nothing more. She knew he didn't feel anything for her and she wanted to blame the last day for being so dependant of him, but she knew that was just an excuse. She loved him. And he would never know…


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Me part 6

**Authors note:** So sorry for the delay guys! I have been super busy with school starting, and then my other running and by now finished "She Lied" fiction. But I'm going full swing at this again! So I hope you like this chapter! A special thank you to Martha Smith-Jones, sparkerius and Froggie2. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 6- Step down.**

Steve woke up to the smell of just made pancakes filling his nostrils. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He immediately took note of the surrounding area, which was definitely not his bedroom. He then remembered the night before and when he had fallen asleep with Kono. _Kono!_

He jumped upright only to find her staring at him from the small kitchenette. She gave him a dimly smile and teased him.

"Morning sleepy-head." Kono said with a stifled giggle.

"Hey." Steve responded groggily.

"Want some pancakes?" she asked while holding out a plate with two pancakes displayed on it.

"You cook?" Steve asked with a mock surprise face.

"I resent that accusation."

"Well, technically that wasn't an accusation that was a question." Steve said, continuing their light banter.

"You sound like Danny." She said as she squinted her eyes at him.

"Now **that** was an accusation that **I** resent!" Steve said as he moved towards the counter. "Hmmm, it smells great!"

"Don't look so surprised!" Kono almost shouted playfully at him.

"Well, but I am." Steve responded with a grin. But then he got a little more serious. "Hey, you ok?" he asked concerned.

Kono looked at the counter as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine now." She gave him a reassuring smile. A poor one.

Steve moved a little closer to her and made her look at him. He could see everything that was going on with her on her beautiful brown eyes.

"Liar." It was almost a whisper, but she could hear him loud and clear.

Kono bit her lip. She was seriously getting pissed at how well he could read her whenever he wanted to.

"Steve, I'm better now." She said with a small voice. "And thank you, for what you did yesterday." She thanked him truthfully and flashed him a little smile.

Steve responded with another smile. This woman was so strong. She could have a gun pointed at her head and still say she was fine. But last night's events… he couldn't ignore them. Which is why he had to do something about it. He just wasn't sure now would be the best time.

"What's on your head?" she asked while observing him.

_Uh oh._ Either he wanted to admit it or not she could read him just as easily as he could read her, it was like they understood each other like no one else. One of the reasons he fell for her in the first place…

"Listen, Kono, I've been thinking…" Steve started. He stepped back to give her some space. If he was right, which unfortunately he probably was, she was not going to be happy about his decision.

"Yeah…" she urged him on.

"Look, I'm not saying you can't handle it, but would you just consider-"

"No." Kono cut him off, immediately understanding where he was going with this.

"Kono, please just hear me out." Steve pleaded.

"No." Kono repeated, more slowly this time.

"Kono… don't make me be the boss here." Steve asked her. He did not want to play the boss card.

"You would really do that?" Kono said in a disbelieving tone as she eyed him.

"To keep you safe? Yes." Steve replied. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"It is not to keep me safe!" she was getting angry now.

´"Yes, Kono, it is. I'm just asking you to step back, just from this one." Steve said as he took a step towards her. However, she took a step back.

"No. I have to be on this! Steve, this is the opportunity I never got to close this once and for all!" she shouted, trying to make him understand.

"Kono, you can't let yourself get personal with a case."

Kono stared at him for a few seconds. Then she just gave the most ironic laugh she could and bit back at him.

"Yeah, I guess what he did to me doesn't make it personal. Also, you're the one to talk about not getting personal on a case!"

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. Really, the parent's card? Well, he was playing with the boss one here.

"Kono, it is not the same. I'm afraid what happened yesterday will happen again and I couldn't stand if something happened to you, Kono-"

"It won't!" she shouted back angrily at him.

"You can't promise that Kono." Steve stated calmly.

Kono closed her eyes for a moment so she could calm herself down. She looked back up to his eyes.

"Are you ordering me to step down?" she asked with a stern look.

"If it comes to it, yes. Are you gonna step down on your own?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

She gave him one look and that was all he needed.

"Then yes, I am ordering you to step down." He said, straight faced.

"I thought you were my friend." she said disappointed. _And I so wanted you to be more than that._ She thought.

"I am being your friend Kono, even if you don't see it." Steve replied.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I definitely _**don't **_see it. Get out." She said, pointing a finger towards the door.

Steve nodded. He knew he had to give her sometime before approaching her again. It would kill him, but he would do it. For her. He headed towards the door and stopped when he was about to reach for the door knob.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Kono took one last look at him before she replied.

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Trust Me part 7

**Authors note:** Hi guys! I don't know if it is because I haven't updated in almost a week but there weren't that many reviews on the last chapter, so unless I get 7 reviews on this one I will not continue this story. Hope you like this chapter and please review.

That morning when he arrived at the office, Steve still couldn't stop thinking about Kono. He couldn't forget the look on her eyes as he ordered her to step down. He knew he had made the right choice, but he was worried that he made the right choice for the wrong reasons.

He walked across the bullpen and was met with Chin and Danny already on the computer table.

"Hey boss." Chin greeted. "You heard about Kono? She should be here by now."

Steve looked down at his feet.

"She, uh, she's stepping down from this."

Danny and Chin shared a perplexed look.

"You mean, you **ordered** her to step down." Danny corrected.

"Yes, I did." Steve said with a stern look.

"Why?" Danny and Chin asked at the same time.

"Last night… Kono had a break down…" Steve said quietly.

There was another concerned look shared between Chin and Danny, a little more urgent this time.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Danny asked, confused.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes.

"I went to her house." _True._ "Only to check up on her." _Half truth._

"Is she okay?" Chin immediately asked.

"I don't know." Steve replied honestly. "All I know is that it would do no good for her to continue on this investigation." _And because I couldn't handle losing her._

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny said, getting the feeling that his partner was very much likely hiding something. "So, should we get to the plan?" he asked as he turned to the table once again.

"Sure." Chin said, also suspicious that there was more to the story than Steve was telling.

They came up with the plan in about an hour. The cameras at the warehouse were already installed, and the minute the merchandise was exposed, Chin, Danny and Steve, along with HPD and SWAT support would go in and arrest the sons-of-bitches. And secretly, everyone one of the Five-o task force's members were dying to get to be face to face with Christopher, to make him _understand_ that he couldn't do what he did to one of their own and get away with it. And then they would throw him in a hole on a cell and convict him as he first deserved. That is, if all went well. _**If…**_

By four o'clock that day they were all ready for some action. They went inside the surveillance van to the abandoned warehouse and waited for Christopher to show up. Everyone was tense; you could feel it in the air surrounding them. So as soon as they saw Christopher walking through the warehouse, everyone jumped and put the equipment working. Not long after Carlos Medira also made his way into the abandoned building.

"Well hello there Christopher." Carlos greeted with a sickening tone.

The three men's fists clenched as they head the sound of Christopher's voice.

"Carlos. You got the merchandise?"

"You got the money?" Carlos questioned.

They could see Christopher gesturing to one of his man through the screens. The goon picked up a black leather suitcase and opened it. Carlos advanced and checked the money.

"Looks like it's all there." Carlos concluded. He gestured then to one of his goons and he made his way over to him with a couple of bags of what appeared to be cocaine. They watched in silence as Christopher tasted a bit and nodded.

"It's good."

"Mine is flawless." Carlos responded.

Christopher smirked. That sent signs of alarm to the three men inside the van. They held their breaths as Christopher turned around and nodded at one of his goons. Steve jumped from his seat as the four goons pulled out their guns and aimed them at Carlos' men.

"Let's go, let's go, he is gonna kill them!" Steve shouted while getting out of the van.

Steve, Chin and Danny jumped out of the van and entered the building with their guns aimed, followed immediately by HPD and SWAT.

"Five-0, drop your weapons!" Steve shouted.

Christopher turned around and a scared look crossed his face.

"I said drop your weapons!" Steve repeated.

He barely finished his sentence as bullets started flying from every direction possible. Two of Carlos' men were immediately down and Steve aimed at one of Christopher's goons, killing him right on the spot. He searched frantically for Christopher when he saw the back door close and him leaving.

"Chin!" Steve yelled through the mess.

"Go, go! We got this!" Chin yelled back at him.

Steve ran through the men and went full speed across the door. He found himself in a remote area where there weren't that many places to hide. He drew his gun and turned the corner. No sign of him. He walked slowly across the muddy pavement until he reached another corner. Quickly he turned it and searched the whole area. He still wasn't there. He was about to turn around when he felt a piece of wood connect full force with his back. He let out a painful groan as he dropped to the floor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came Christopher gruesome' voice from behind him. Steve tried to move but couldn't as he felt a knee press harshly against his back.

"Now, now. Are you really trying to escape?"

Steve was about to roll over and hit the guy in the stomach when he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

"You move, you die." Christopher stated in a cold voice.

It was at that instant that all Steve's SEAL training kicked in and he rolled on his back as quick as he could, punching the guy square in the face, making his gun fall to the floor next to their bodies.

Steve rapidly jumped on top of the guy, trapping him beneath him, his gun forgotten in its holster, as Steve punched the guy as hard as he could across the face. Christopher let out a painful groan as Steve kneeled him in the stomach.

"Not so funny when you're on the receiving end is it?" Steve growled on the man's face. "Consider this payback." Steve said as his fist collided with the man's chin.

"Payback for what?" The man could barely breathe underneath Steve.

"The girl you raped eight years ago, she is my friend. **You** are gonna pay for it." Steve said as he prepared to punch him again. He was surprised when the man was able to break free and throw a punch of his own instead. Steve stumbled backwards and next thing he knew Christopher was standing in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She was a little fucking bitch, that's what she was." Christopher spat the words as he delivered a powerful kick to Steve's side.

Steve saw red. Red and pure red. He jumped at the guy finally taking the gun out of its holster and hit Christopher with it on the back of the head. He watched as he fell backwards and collapsed on the ground. Steve drew his gun again and approached him carefully. He was about to check for a pulse when Christopher's hand wrapped around his arm, swiftly getting up and twisting Steve's arm around his back. Steve fell to the floor and could sense Christopher standing above him. He heard the safety of a gun being deactivated and the barrel of the gun once again pressed against the back of his head.

"Too bad you won't be able to protect your little friend from upstairs." Christopher growled. "On your knees."

He slowly stood on his knees. Steve closed his eyes. That was it. The end. And the only thing he thought about was Kono and how he had failed her. How he never told her. He sent a silent prayer to the heavens that she would be ok. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't give Christopher the pleasure of seeing fear on his face.

And just as he finished his thought, he heard two gunshots raging through the air. He was surprised at how little he felt. He actually didn't feel a thing. He opened his eyes warily. Uh, that's strange, it still looked like he was at the warehouse, he thought, just as he heard a loud thud sound from behind him. He quickly turned only to see Christopher's lifeless body lying on the floor. He rapidly turned on his heels to see where the shot came from.

And then he saw it. Or, he saw _**her.**_ At the end of the alley… stood Kono.


	8. Chapter 8

Trust Me part 8

**Authors note:** Well, hello my fellow readers! How are you doing? Excited to see how this story will play out? Well, if you review, by all means, read along!

**Chapter 8- The talk**

_And then he saw it. Or, he saw __**her.**__ At the end of the alley… stood Kono._

Steve stood frozen next to Christopher's dead body, his eyes locked on Kono's. A mixture of feelings was running in his head. Surprise, anger, relief, sorrow, protectiveness… love. He jumped upright and walked slowly towards Kono. She still had her gun raised, aimed at Christopher. Her eyes were wide and she didn't move an inch as he approached her. As he reached her, he gazed into her beautiful brow eyes, making her meet his. He raised his own hand and put it on top of her weapon, slowly lowering it, never taking his eyes off her.

She slowly put the gun on her holster, the shock settling in her veins, finally realizing what she had just done, who she had just saved… who she had just killed. She gave Steve a scared look and without even thinking about it, she started walking backwards towards the entry of the warehouse.

"Kono." Steve said to her, in one word pleading her to stay there with him.

Kono looked straight into his piercing blue eyes and shook her head.

"I can't, Steve." Was all she said before starting to run for her car, parked not too far away from the ones from HPD.

Steve didn't run after her, she needed her space right now. He understood that perfectly. He walked to the HPD cars, seeing out of the corner of his eye as Kono's car drove away full speed. He sighed and met with Chin and Danny.

"Steve!" Danny shrieked as he saw his partner's bruises and _**very**_ strange walking. "What the hell happened to you?" Danny shouted as he ran towards him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Steve reassured him, taking a deep breath. "Just a little bruised."

"What happened?" Chin asked as he too joined them.

"I got into a fight with Christopher." Steve explained.

"What? Where is he?" Chin and Danny asked at the same time.

Steve exhaled deeply.

"He's dead."

Silence installed for a few seconds within the three of them, until Danny spoke up.

"You killed him?" Danny asked.

"No, actually, he was gonna kill me."

"Then how did he die?" Chin asked, now confused.

Steve looked from Chin, to Danny, and then to Chin again.

"Kono killed him."

"What?"

"What?" they spoke at once.

"She showed up just as he was about to pull the trigger. Shot him twice in the head. She saved me." Steve said to the two of them.

Chin and Danny shared a perplexed look.

"What was she doing here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Steve said truthfully.

Danny eyed him. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, Chin, would you go to the HPD guys and ask if we're already done here?" Danny asked him.

"Sure…" Chin said, frowning. As he realized that Danny wanted to talk to Steve alone, he stepped back and went to the warehouse.

Danny stepped in front of Steve and crossed his arms.

"What?" Steve asked.

Danny grinned.

"So, would you like to tell me what is going on between you and our rookie?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Please, stop. Just stop!" Danny reprimanded. "Why haven't you told her yet?"

Steve looked at the floor.

"I figured now was not the best time." Steve said simply.

"And…" Danny urged him on.

"And it's kind of scary to tell a girl you love her when you don't know if she feels the same way Danny!" Steve shouted on Danny's face.

Danny's eyes were bigger than he had ever remembered.

"YOU WHAT? YOU LOVE HER?" Danny yelled.

"Would you like to bring it up a notch, I don't think the heard you in China!" Steve ironically yelled back.

Danny completely ignored him.

"You LOVE her? I thought you just had feelings for her!" Danny shouted.

Steve rubbed a hand through his face.

"Oh My God! You're that serious?" Danny asked, honestly surprised.

"Of course I am Danny!" Steve bit back. "Would I be this worried for her if I wasn't?"

Danny's smile got even bigger.

"Then, can I ask you a question?"

Steve huffed.

"Danny, not now-"

"Why are you still here?"

Steve walked the steps to her apartment. In a few minutes he stood in front of her door. He went to knock on it when he saw that it was open. She knew he was coming.

He opened it slowly and entered her apartment. It was as messy as the first time he saw it, he noticed. He called softly for her.

"Kono?"

He heard a sniffling sound coming from the bedroom. He walked slowly to the door, and knocked quietly on it.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

He heard a low "yes" coming from inside and opened the door.

He searched the bedroom only to find her with her back resting against the opposite wall, sitting on the floor, her knees high on her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Steve sighed. He hated seeing her like this. He went to her and slowly sat down, watching her for a few seconds. She wouldn't meet his eyes, so he just leaned his head back on the wall.

They were in silence for a few minutes. Steve didn't want to pressure her to say anything. Eventually he heard her soft voice come out in a sort of whisper.

"I don't feel anything." She said. Steve furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

She turned to face him then.

"I spent years of my life thinking about what I would do to him, if I ever found him. How much I wanted to find him and make him pay for what he did to me." She took a deep breath. "And now that I have, and that he's dead… I just… I'm supposed to feel something, right? I mean angriness, relief, happiness, whatever! Something! But… I don't feel anything." She finished quietly.

Steve looked tenderly into her eyes.

"Kono… it's a normal thing, you know?"

Kono chuckled.

"Normal…"

Steve furrowed his brow again.

"Look, I know that you are the kick-ass super-tough cop one, but it is okay to let your defenses down sometimes, do you hear me?" Steve asked, trying to make her understand.

Kono bit her lip.

"It was just… too much you know? I mean, seeing you there, about to die, and then pulling the trigger and killing him… **finally **killing him… it was just like a ton of bricks fell on me and I couldn't…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, about that, I thought I ordered you to step down." Steve said with a smirk.

Kono chuckled again.

"Did you really think I was gonna take that?" Kono snickered.

"A guy can hope, can't he?" Steve asked.Kono smiled at him.

"You know I only did it to help you right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you. And sorry for kicking you out." Kono replied.

"I kind of had it coming." Steve said, smiling. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Kono's face turned serious again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kono asked him.

"Sure."

Kono began picking at her fingernails.

"Why did you stay… last night?" Kono asked nervously. "I mean, you could have just left me there."

Steve smiled warmly at her.

"Do you want the rehearsed answer or the true answer?" Steve asked her.

"Wow, you already have a rehearsed answer? Exactly how many times have you thought about it?" Kono shoved him playfully.

"A lot." Steve responded in all honesty.

Kono eyed him curiously.

"The true answer." Kono said.

Steve took a deep breath.

"You needed a friend last night. And-"

"That sounds like a rehearsed answer." Kono interrupted him.

"Let me finish please." Steve asked her.

Kono grimaced. "Sorry."

"You looked like you needed a friend last night. That was for sure, and any one of us would have done the same thing that I did. But I didn't do it **only** for that." he smiled playfully at that.

"Then what was the other part?" Kono asked him.

He only smiled and before she knew it his lips where on hers, moving softly with hers, Kono responding the kiss equally. It was romantic and sensual and at the same time, tender. They stood like that for a long time, just comforting in each other. When they finally broke apart for air, she smiled at him.

"Hmm, I see, and exactly _why_ have you never showed me that part before?" Kono asked him.

"Uh… scared?"

Kono laughed.

"Oh, no way! I made the Super SEAL scared? I am truly honored!" she said playfully.

"You should be." He said smirking. He then got up and extended her his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." She said as she lifted herself off the ground with his help.

He led them to the bed and laid Kono carefully on it. He then jumped on the bed himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

"You okay?" Steve asked, lifting her chin and looking down at her.

"I am now." She responded.

"I love you." Steve said quietly.

Kono smiled that big dimply smile that always made his insides jump.

"I love you too." She said as she gave him a quick kiss. Steve smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Kono."

"Goodnight Steve."

**The End**

**Authors note:** Well hello! So I hope you all liked this story, it was so fun to write! Please review and please check out my new story "Personal Business". See you in my next story.

You know, I heard the review button his feeling lonely… how about a little love tap? ;)


End file.
